Multimedia playback devices may be utilized to play multimedia streams received from broadcast head-ends and/or content providers. Multimedia streams may be received via wired connections and/or over wireless connections. For example, Television (TV) broadcasts may be transmitted by television head-ends over broadcast channels, via RF carriers. The TV head-ends may comprise terrestrial TV head-ends, Cable-Television (CATV), satellite TV head-ends, and/or Internet Protocol Unicast Multicast, and/or Broadcast head-ends. The TV head-ends may utilize, for example, a set of broadcast channels to facilitate TV broadcast. The TV broadcasts comprise transmission of video and/or audio information, wherein the video and/or audio information may be encoded into the broadcast channels via one of plurality of available modulation schemes. Multimedia streams may also be sometimes broadcasted via the Internet. Internet head-ends may be utilized, for example, to communicate multimedia streaming data, which may correspond to TV broadcasts or to dedicated multimedia content provided exclusively via the Internet, via the Internet based on one or more applicable networking standards, including TCP/IP. To protect against unwanted use and/or copying of broadcast multimedia, use of multimedia content may be restricted by use of Digital Rights Management (DRM) policies. DRM policies may comprise access control technologies that enable content providers to impose geographic limits on use of multimedia content to within homes and/or offices of subscribers.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.